


Sanglots

by KanraChrome



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Blood - Mentioned, Canon Compliant, Compassionate Gestures, Gen, Men Crying, emotional struggle
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraChrome/pseuds/KanraChrome
Summary: Toutes ces fois où Ethan a eu besoin de pleurer et où quelqu'un a été là pour lui.
Kudos: 12





	1. Ivan

L’odeur du sang imprégnait jusqu’à ses poumons, une odeur âcre de fer qui le prenait à la gorge et lui donnait envie de cracher pour s’en débarrasser. Ses gants imbibés du liquide pourpre lui collait à la peau, un bruit et une sensation de succion immonde résonnant à chaque mouvement alors que sa joue le démangeait, le sang séché désagréable au possible alors qu’il sortait après avoir sauvé son ami. Il n’avait pas tremblé en le recousant proprement, laissant à Aaron le soin de bander les blessures pour pouvoir sortir de cette pièce trop blanche désormais trop souillée. La volée d’escalier pour descendre dans le jardin lui paraissait aussi insurmontable que celle pour monter au grenier mais Ivan y était déjà, intenable à cause du sang et des phéromones. Lui aussi se sentait régresser, luttant contre ses instincts primaires alors qu’il se laissait tomber dans la chambre d’Aaron dans un état second. Sa tension avait baissé d’un coup et les étoiles noires dansaient devant ses yeux pendant qu’il luttait pour ne pas suffoquer et retrouver des constantes normales. 

Il s’était redressé en entendant les pas d’Aaron et d’Éloïse, retrouvant le masque qu’il était devenu avec le temps, égoïstement soulagé de voir qu’elle n’avait presque rien et qu’on n’aurait pas encore besoin de lui. Une colère sourde et fatiguée tassée au fond de son cœur alors que “l’héroïne” était parmi eux, si parfaite avec ses pouvoirs et ses résultats concrets. C’était tellement normal après tout de sauver des vies, pas besoin d’être remercié mais elle … il commençait à s’impatienter, le sang pesant comme un carcan sur lui et il devait à tout prix s’en débarrasser, vite. Il s’était levé d’un coup, trop vite pour tenir tête à Aaron, Éloïse faisant un pas en avant pour se faire remarquer et changer de sujet le plus vite possible, brave petite, encore trop naïve à croire que Léandra n’avait pas un autre agenda à remplir. Chaque tentative pour l’antagoniser se finissait par un regard en coin d’avertissement, et pourtant il savait qu’il avait raison et qu’Éloïse avait aussi raison pour cette menace plus grande mais il refusait d’y croire pour ce soir. Pitié, juste l’épargner pour ce soir. Il n’arrivait même plus à entendre ce qu’ils disaient, son souffle à nouveau bloqué et l’impression de se débattre sous l’eau. Heureusement, il avait toujours eu un sens aigu du timing. 

\- Il a dit ton nom à un moment pendant les soins, alors que j’étais occupé à le suturer. C’est pas aussi efficace que de la morphine, mais ça avait l’air de le calmer de penser à toi.   
\- Ethan, merci de l’avoir soigné …  
\- J’allais pas le laisser crever quand même, je suis un petit enfoiré mais pas à ce point.   
\- Mais … Tu es médecin, en fait ?  
\- On pourra en parler une autre fois, là je suis couvert du sang de ton mec et j’empeste la charogne. Une douche, un peu de sang et je vais me coucher.   
\- Oui bien sûr excuse-moi ! Je vais rejoindre Béliath aussi. Et éventuellement flanquer Léandra à la porte. 

C’était trop dur de lui en vouloir alors qu’elle lui avait pris la main pour le remercier quitte à se tâcher, elle ne méritait pas qu’il se défoule sur elle. Elle était la première à lui avoir arraché un sourire depuis qu’on l’avait appelé en catastrophe, il pouvait au moins l’épargner ce soir. Par contre, personne n’avait décidé de l’épargner, lui. Il détestait son masque qui était revenu à la première bouffée de son odeur et il détestait encore plus Aaron pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu’il subissait la situation actuelle et toute les précédentes. Il savait qu’il n’avait aucune chance parce qu’il était trop sensible à son charme, qu’elle n’avait d’yeux que pour Aaron qui était immunisé contre ce qu'elle dégageait mais ça faisait mal. Ce n'étaient même pas ses vrais sentiments et ça faisait si mal. 

Tout à coup, monter à l'étage là où elle ne pouvait rien corrompre lui paraissait beaucoup moins insupportable, ses pas habituellement silencieux résonnant dans l'escalier en bois avant qu'il ne claque la porte, abandonnant ses affaires pour se jeter sous l'eau, le sang dégorgeant de ses gants alors qu'il essayait de noyer le bruit des voix à l'étage d'en-dessous sous la puissance du jet qui lui grêlait les épaules et le crâne, la douleur bienvenue pour lui faire oublier qu'il avait failli perdre son phare dans la tempête qu’était sa vie. Il n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, le remarquant après s'être insulté d'avoir oublié ses affaires dans la précipitation, des affaires à lui maladroitement pliées sur le battant de la cuvette. Aaron avait dû récupérer ça au fur et à mesure en oubliant de lui rendre. En enfilant une paire de gants propres et secs, il se rendit soudain compte à quel point il ne les méritait pas. Personne ne méritait de devoir le subir de toute façon. Il pensait trop clairement, il lui fallait sa flasque.

Ethan s'était figé dans l'escalier, hypnotisé par Léandra sur le point d'embrasser Aaron avant qu'il ne mette sa main entre eux au dernier moment. Il avait presque oublié les aiguilles qui déchiraient son cœur à chaque battement quand il les voyait ensembles. Aaron avait beau la repousser elle gagnait du terrain à chaque fois, la prochaine serait la bonne à en juger par les yeux verts satisfaits qui le fixaient en coin. Il était déjà dans le grenier à l’opposé d’Ivan qui avait délaissé ce qu’il faisait en le voyant. Pas besoin d'être un esper pour ressentir l'angoisse et le reste des sentiments sombres qui irradiaient du médecin. 

\- T'en fais pas, Béliath va s'en sortir-  
\- Je sais Ethan mais est-ce que toi ça va ?!  
\- Non.

On ne lui avait pas posé cette question depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait répondu honnêtement, carrant la mâchoire d'agacement en fermant les yeux, sentant déjà la réaction classique arriver. Non il ne voulait pas en parler, il n'allait pas mettre le poids de ses angoisses sur les épaules d’un gosse en qui il n’avait pas confiance en bavant sur les choix cruciaux qu'il avait dû faire à purger le venin de l'Ancien en le taillant à des endroits aussi stratégiques que douloureux, ni le nombre de fois où Béliath avait perdu connaissance et où il avait cru pour de bon que c'était fini, qu'il l'avait perdu comme- Sa vue s'était brouillée et quelque chose l'empêchait à nouveau de respirer alors qu'il se laissait tomber dos contre le mur pour glisser au sol, ses vêtements à nouveau tâchés de sang, mais il n'avait plus les mêmes, ses mains étaient cramoisies alors que le sang imprégnait la neige à un rythme régulier. Là où il avait échoué. 

Et puis l'hallucination s'était étiolée, une voix tremblante chuchotant un air qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir connu à cette époque et une main tremblante sur son épaule, frictionnant le plus gentiment possible son bras. Il avait été seul ce jour-là après que l’obus ait explosé. Ivan était là cette fois, le reconnaissant à peine à travers ses yeux brouillés de larmes qu'il était incapable de laisser couler, reconnaissant à peine le doré de ses yeux avant de fixer le sol avec obstination. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer mais il avait froid, beaucoup trop froid et peut-être que ça y était, peut-être qu'enfin il allait pouvoir dormir maintenant que l’adrénaline l’abandonnait aussi. 

\- Ethan je sais pas si c'est le bon truc à dire mais-  
\- Je veux PAS en parler.  
\- -tu as le droit de pleurer. 

Un long silence seulement troublé par les bruits à l’étage du bas puis un premier sanglot étranglé finit par résonner dans la pièce, suivi d'autres à intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés alors qu'il se laissait aller pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Tout son corps était secoué par les pleurs presque silencieux, trempant sa manche alors qu’il mordait son autre avant-bras pour ne laisser échapper aucun son, toujours retenu par Ivan qui lui tenait l’épaule en l'encourageant à ne pas se retenir, que c'était normal après ces derniers jours, qu'il avait le droit. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait espéré qu'on lui dise depuis cette fois où il avait tout perdu. Les larmes se tarissaient petit à petit, ses hoquets étouffés se transformant en silence et Ivan n'avait toujours pas bougé, le dernier soutien pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre au sol. Il se sentait pathétique à renifler par à-coups mais il respirait mieux, sa gorge enfin desserrée et le cœur à peine plus léger. Il ne sentait plus les aiguilles, il avait de nouveau ses vêtements propres et presque secs, il avait sauvé Béliath, il ne voyait plus la moindre trace de sang. Il avait Ivan devant lui, sa main qui le maintenait ancré à la réalité et son regard concentré sur autre chose pour ne pas l’énerver si Ethan y lisait la moindre pitié. Il était définitivement trop sobre, il commençait à réviser son jugement.


	2. Raphaël

Raphaël remonta les escaliers dès qu’Éloïse ne fut plus en vue, sans se presser mais avec une sensation désagréable au fond de l’estomac. Il n’avait pas voulu blesser Ethan tout comme il avait voulu épargner Éloïse, sa neutralité le poussant encore une fois à une maladresse regrettable. Pour chaque pas en avant qu’il faisait avec Ethan, la moindre erreur le ramenait dix pas en arrière et il savait où trouver le plus jeune… l’ancien plus jeune du manoir. Deux coups secs à la porte fermée à clé, sans réponse. Deux nouveaux coups en l’appelant doucement et un ordre d’une voix éraillée qu’il connaissait trop bien depuis tant d’années. La porte s’entrouvrit, le laissant entrer. 

Rien ne semblait avoir trop bougé à l’odeur et au son, juste le roulis d’un objet sphérique contre l’une des malles. Raphaël referma la porte derrière lui avant de tâtonner pour trouver le lit et s’asseoir au bord, les ondes de la radio à courte portée d’Ethan lui donnant déjà mal à la tête. Il avait commis une erreur regrettable. Avec un soupir las et en retrouvant son sourire le plus bienveillant, Raphaël se tourna gracieusement, son visage orienté là où il savait qu’Ethan se trouvait, appuyé contre la tête de lit et condensé en boule de nerfs. Le bruit étouffé des aiguilles d’une montre cachée résonnait entre eux avant que le plus âgé ne se lance, prenant son souffle et aussitôt interrompu.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Elle vient d’arriver Ethan.  
\- Pourquoi moi j’ai pas eu droit à ça ?  
\- C'était-

Un bruit sourd résonna sur sa droite derrière lui, suivi d’un nouveau bruit de roulis et d'une profonde inspiration avant qu'Ethan ne déverse son discours acerbe ponctué de rires amers. Raphaël l'écoutait, son sourire se flétrissant peu à peu pour laisser place à une expression peinée. Il savait bien qu'Ethan était celui qui faisait le plus pour eux dans le manoir, qu'il s'agisse de courses, de travaux, de rangement ou d'efforts. Il avait cessé d'en faire depuis l'arrivée d'Ivan, toute l'absence de son travail désormais critiquée alors que jamais il n'avait eu de merci avant, à part de la part de Béliath et la sienne. Il était celui qui avait le plus souffert de son sevrage raté qui fragilisait encore plus son état actuel pendant qu'il se battait encore contre ses vieux démons à chaque seconde qui passait, hurlant silencieusement à l’aide et se faisant noyer à chaque fois qu’il sortait la tête hors de l’eau. Pourtant il luttait, mais il ne dormait jamais et il était fatigué. Trop fatigué pour se maîtriser. 

La main tendue de Raphaël se posa sur son épaule tressautante, le bruit audible pour lui seul alors qu'il la serrait doucement le temps qu'il se calme, la radio désormais éteinte et un pardon à peine audible se perdant dans le silence. Pardon d’être comme ça, pardon d’être moi, pardon de te prendre ton temps que je ne mérite pas. Si seulement les autres n'étaient pas aussi occupés à saluer le moindre progrès d'Ivan, peut-être qu'ils pourraient alors remarqué la détresse grandissante d'Ethan. Il pouvait les comprendre en un sens, Ivan était mort plus jeune, n'avait aucune réelle capacité utile, était attachant et facile à vivre quand il n'avait pas ses crises. Ethan était déjà un vrai adulte avec des compétences remarquables et un caractère difficile quand il était arrivé. La fermeté de Vladimir et la brutalité d'Aaron n'avait rien amélioré, la méthode de Béliath une fuite en avant vers de nouvelles addictions. Ethan n'avait commencé à s'ouvrir qu'à son contact et difficilement, de longues années nécessaires pour le faire enfin parler de ce qui se cachait sous toutes ces carapaces à pointes acérées, superposées au fil de ses errances et des blessures que les autres lui infligeaient, même involontairement. . 

Tous les autres ne voyaient qu'Ivan comme jeune vampire à aider, mais ils oubliaient l'enfant perdu à peine plus âgé qui hurlait et cassait ce qu'il pouvait pour se faire remarquer avant de les réparer par culpabilité, parce qu’il se blessait en même temps. Personne ici ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui et ils étaient tous responsables de cette situation. Les tremblements s'étaient arrêtés sous sa main gantée, seuls quelques reniflements encore audible. Ce n'était rien, bientôt la crise serait derrière lui. Raphaël pinça les lèvres, cherchant à ne pas respirer l’odeur du sang qui s’écoulait du bras d’Ethan. Il le soignerait après. 

\- Pardon Ethan, pour ce que j'ai dit dans la cuisine.  
\- C'est rien … T'imagines, être un adulte et te mettre à chialer pour ce genre de truc ? C'est pathétique.   
\- C'est normal de pleurer pour quelque chose qui te touche.   
\- Vlad est pas vraiment d'accord je crois. 

À peine avait-il dit ça qu'un coup de canne sec résonna contre la porte, le frisson d’Ethan plus que ressenti même sous ses doigts gantés. Raphaël secoua la tête en se redressant, lissant ses habits avec une dernière pression sur l'épaule d'Ethan. Il ouvrit avec son plus beau sourire en maintenant fermement la porte pour cacher la présence du plus jeune, écoutant la complainte du maître de maison en hochant poliment la tête jusqu'à la fin. Ivan avait à peine senti les sentiments négatifs d’Éloïse qu'il avait assumé que c'était la faute d'Ethan et l'avait dit à Vladimir. Bien sûr, une évidence. Il entendait déjà les dix pas en arrière résonner alors qu'il fermait la porte en restant à l'intérieur, peut-être trop fort d'ailleurs, lui aussi agacé par le comportement partial du maître du manoir. Une fois encore, sa propre inaction avait sa part de responsabilité. 

\- Ça y est Vlad me met à la porte ? 

La voix à la fois bravache, lasse et pleine de trémolos d'Ethan achevèrent presque ce qu'il lui restait de retenue alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir, le plus jeune ayant déjà remis son masque de d’arrogance acerbe en place. Un bip étouffé lui indiqua que la mission de sauvetage était finie, le masque à nouveau bien en place avant de se préparer pour sortir, seul, ce qui n'était jamais une bonne chose. Raphaël était dans le couloir désormais, entendant presque les fondations s'effondrer à chaque pas qu'Ethan faisait pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se serait donné une claque pour l'avoir pensé mais il savait qu'il avait raison. Il avait perdu une bataille de plus et il ne savait pas si il était déjà trop tard. 

\- Qu’est-ce qui va pas avec Ethan, cette fois ? Le piano a bougé de trois millimètres sur la droite ?  
\- J'ai dû lui accorder seize secondes de moins d'attention qu'hier mais que veux-tu, la petite humaine est tellement plus intéressante. 

Aaron et Béliath se moquaient gentiment, mais lui entendait à nouveau les dix pas en arrière, encore et encore. Il n’entendait que ça depuis huit ans désormais, ça et la montre qui petit à petit luttait pour que les aiguilles continuent de tourner. Un jour elle allait s’arrêter, et il ne ferait rien pour les aider. Il ne pouvait que jouer les Cassandre en attendant l’inéluctable.


	3. Béliath

Ethan avait largué les deux gosses dans le hall, montant les escaliers avec une dernière pique pour aller voir Vladimir. Et puis quoi encore. Aussitôt arrivé dans le couloir, il s’enferma dans sa chambre pour souffler et essayer de respirer. Un objet bleu, un objet en bois, compter les livres sur son étagère. Il lorgnait sur son tiroir tout en luttant contre lui-même, mais il voulait oublier, effacer ce que son esprit lui hurlait. Il avait à nouveau tout perdu. Ils allaient devoir quitter le manoir. Ils allaient devoir se séparer et errer à nouveau. Les flammes le soleil la traque les cris les explosions- Béliath. 

Il toqua à la porte de son ami plus fort que nécessaire, son souffle court malgré le peu d’effort qu’il avait fallu pour aller au Moondance et sa tentative de reprendre le contrôle dans sa chambre. Un simple “Ethan ?” et il était rentré, claquant aussitôt la porte derrière lui en tournant le verrou. Béliath avait dû sentir que c’était grave, comme d’habitude. Ils n’étaient pas amis par hasard. Silencieux et appuyé contre la porte le temps de retrouver quelques forces, il finit par vaciller, le temps certainement livide et trop blafard pour ne pas alerter Béliath. Il sentait déjà que cette nuit allait être longue et il était trop sobre pour ça.

Le plus jeune s’était effondré plus qu’il ne s’était assis dans le canapé, prostré et tirant ses cheveux en arrière pour empêcher sa tête de tomber alors qu’il respirait trop vite et trop fort. Béliath attendait, une main posée sur son épaule et penché sur lui, plus alerte et inquiet qu’il ne l’avait été lors du meurtre à la fête, ou quand ils avaient senti le meurtrier au village quand ils avaient dormi au Moondance. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu’il s’était passé, mais la détresse qu’il percevait lui donnait déjà un indice sur le ou les responsables. Quelques pressions rassurantes sur son épaule pour le réancrer à la réalité et Ethan réussit à parler, par à-coups, parfois trop vite pour être compréhensible et parfois trop lentement pour ne pas mettre ses nerfs à vif, mais il avait compris qu’Ivan, non content d’avoir envahi le manoir et de l’en avoir presque chassé, avait aussi envahi l’autre territoire d’Ethan et qu’il avait compromis la sécurité de toute leur communauté. 

Son poing se serrait sur la table alors qu’ils retombaient dans un silence tendu, sa main sur l’épaule devenu un bras passé autour. Ethan était en vrac et à raison. Si Ivan avait perdu le contrôle et que les autres avaient eu vent de la présence d’Ethan sur les lieux alors qu’il était déjà sur la sellette, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de l’ancien plus jeune ni de la sienne, l’ayant entraîné dans ce genre de vie. Il savait aussi qu’il y avait autre chose, perdu dans les sentiments dissolus d’Ethan qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui. Il en décelait un plus présent que les autres prêt à l’étouffer. La peur. L’angoisse de devoir partir du manoir, de devoir se séparer si jamais ils devaient fuir, de ne pas se revoir, ou de ne jamais se revoir. Béliath se leva dès qu’il comprit qu’Ethan ne pourrait pas gérer seul, encore une fois. 

\- Tu vas nulle part hein ?!

Béliath baissa les yeux sur la main d’Ethan qui retenait son poignet et ses yeux bleus rétrécis par la panique. Aller prévenir Aaron lui sortit totalement de l’esprit, désarmé par son regard et ce qu’il y lisait, quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis des années et n’aurait jamais souhaité revoir. Il ne l’abandonnerait pas, il ne l’abandonnerait plus. Et il se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qu’il allait faire pour son bien. 

\- Je vais prévenir Aaron, pour voir si on peut garder Ivan ici. 

La réaction fut immédiate, Ethan rugissant les crocs sortis avant de frapper dans le mur heureusement renforcé, Béliath le laissant vociférer tout son saoul pour qu’enfin il puisse vider son sac et tout ce qu’il retenait depuis presque 10 ans mais n’avait confié qu’à demi-voix avant de s’endormir après une beuverie. Ça faisait mal, terriblement mal de le voir hurler à moitié en français et à moitié dans sa langue natale, s’agiter et perdre le contrôle de lui-même, voir toutes ses émotions se libérer pour s’étioler encore et encore alors que sa voix résonnait dans la pièce insonorisée, éraillée et de plus en plus tremblante. Ça n’avait duré que quelques minutes mais c’était déjà beaucoup trop pour Béliath qui inspira profondément avant de s’approcher d’Ethan qui essayait de reprendre son souffle, les bras serrés comme pour se protéger du froid et parcouru de spasmes nerveux. Il ne restait rien de plus qu’un enfant fragile, acculé et au bord des larmes après avoir serré les dents trop longtemps. 

Ethan était épuisé à essayer de ne pas s’effondrer. Il savait très bien ce que Béliath avait fait et pourquoi, et il le détestait autant qu’il lui en était reconnaissant. Ses yeux brûlaient, ses dents claquaient, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas céder entièrement. Et puis Béliath l’avait serré dans ses bras sans un mot. L’enfoiré. Ethan ferma trop fort ses yeux brûlants pour ne pas que les larmes coulent, les lambeaux de son ego restants l’empêchant de réellement lâcher prise malgré son visage tordu dans une grimace brisée, jusqu’à ce que Béliath le serre brièvement plus fort en lui disant d’être honnête, pour une fois.

\- Je … Je veux pas que ça change. Je veux pas qu’on parte. Je veux pas qu’on se sépare. 

Béliath sentait l’humidité se répandre sur son épaule au rythme du tressautement des épaules d’Ethan et de ses sanglots à peine étouffés, le serrant contre lui en fixant sa porte fermée à clé. Il allait circonscrire la crise, mais il allait pourrir Ivan autant que possible juste pour ce qu’il avait provoqué. Envahir le manoir, les obliger à donner leur sang pendant un an, effacer un meurtre, supporter ses sautes d’humeurs et ses accès de violence, voir Ethan régresser, fuir son chez lui et maintenant envahir leur dernier refuge ? Il avait lui aussi atteint ses limites. Une fois Ethan endormi, il traiterait directement avec Aaron. Il n’aurait pas à attendre longtemps, sentant déjà Ethan perdre pied petit à petit, seulement maintenu par l’étreinte de Béliath. Il se permit une dernière fois de le serrer avant de l’asseoir sur le canapé, le laissant s’effondrer sur le côté avec une certaine tendresse dans les yeux. 

Si quelqu’un devait partir ce soir, ce ne serait pas Ethan.


End file.
